Following The Butterflies
by deadlyplatypus
Summary: Ron and Hermione's love and war story after The Battle of Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1: Sill Fighting

The wind rustled as Hermione sat under a tree outside of The Burrow in the darkening night. She watched the crows as they circled the trees, hiding between the leaves and their bundled nests. Ron watched Hermione from his house, marveling at her gracefulness of poise and lightness of voice. Hermione lifted her wand into the dank air and swung it by it's end.

"Lumos," she whispered into the night.

A ball of light sprung from the tip of her wand. She shined it towards a book on her lap. Ron looked down and smiled, for her should have known she'd have a book.

Hermione looked up, over the field and whispered again, "Nox."

The light on her wand faded away instantly. Hermione then snapped the book from her lap shut and placed it in the tall grass beside her. Ron inched a few steps near her to figure out what she may have been reading. He noticed Hermione to be looking inquiringly at her wand, as if she were reading something off of it. She soon placed it on top of her book as she laid her head down on the cold earth, hiding between the grass and the trees. Ron watched as Hermione's light red and brown waves flowed across the ground, mixing with green and tan grass. He walked closer to her, now only a few feet away, but she didn't seem to notice. Her eyes were closed tight. She pulled them together tighter and parted her lips lightly, taking in a deeper breath.

Ron slipped his wand out from his back pocket. He held it out to his side and whispered ever so softly, "Orchideous."

A bouquet of roses and peonies appeared where his wand was. He hesitated before walking over to Hermione's side. It was only a few days after The Battle of Hogwarts, and their first kiss. Ron feared that talking to her would only make her heart hurt more, but he plucked up the courage at last. Ron walked along side Hermione's small, little body. He knelt down by her shoulders in time to see her open her eyes ever so slightly. A soft smile appeared upon Hermione's face.

"Ron," she said, as she rolled up her body to sit up straight.

Her silky, brown eyes peered into his. Hermione knew she was home, just looking into his eyes. She realized she needs him like a heart needs a beat. In that moment, Hermione dropped her shoulders and and wretched her body into his, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and draping her hair over his back. She embraced him as strongly as she could, knowing she could of lost him, and being thankful that she didn't.

"Oh, Ron," she said again, burrowing her face into his broad shoulders.

Ron rocked his body back so he was sitting on the earth as he pulled Hermione onto his lap, closer into his arms. He ran his fingers through her hair and down her back. He kissed her forehead warmly, then laid his chin on the top of her head.

"It's alright, Hermione," Ron murmured into her ear, "Everything is going to be alright. I promise you."

Hermione pulled her head back, letting her forehead hit his chest. She sighed and wept into him, "Do you promise, Ron? Do you _really_ promise? Please, Ron-"

"I promise you, Hermione Granger," he said, cutting her off. He lifted her head by cupping her right cheek, drawing her face up to look at her. "No one will ever hurt you. I will never let anyone hurt you. Ever."

Hermione looked into Ron's ocean blue eyes. She leaned her head in and laid her lips against his. Slowly, she kissed him, taking in every minute. Hermione pulled her head away from Ron's, then settled her forehead against his. She ran her humble hand along his neck and moved her slim fingers through his smooth, ginger locks. Hermione's legs laid over Ron's now, and their foreheads clicked together like a key in a lock. As the two sat there, sharing each other's love and warmth, they realized exactly how perfect they were for each other. Neither had thought about it much, how flawless of a pair they made, but they both pondered it. Ron and Hermione knew they couldn't pass up one another. A love like theirs was so rare; a love so pure and rigid, and yet so undefined and infinite. No words were spoken, but both Ron and Hermione knew that they were meant for each other and neither of them would have it any other way.

Ron moved his lips into meet hers again, pushing her head back a bit. Hermione wrapped her right arm around Ron's neck and ran her left arm down his side, back up his chest, and up to his glowing cheek. Ron moved his arms down her back, lifting Hermione up. He picked her up and lightly tossed her into the grass. Ron rolled on top of her, launching Hermione into a fit of laughter. Ron laid one arm over Hermione's waist, then leaned in and kissed her shoulder. She breathed heavily, still giggling quite a bit. Ron looked up and over at Hermione's arm, only to see the word "Mudblood" carved into it like a tattoo. He slid his fingers across the horrid reminder or fear and agony. Hermione looked down at her arm, then turned her head back over at Ron as he continued to stare disgustingly at the scar Bellatrix left.

"She was wrong, you know?" he spoke, with flecks of anger in his voice.

Hermione wrinkled her eyebrows at Ron. Even though she knew what he'd say, she asked quietly, "Who was wrong?"

"Bellatrix," Ron answered, looking up at Hermione's glimmering face, then back down at her arm. "She was wrong. You aren't a mudblood."

"Then, what am I?" Hermione asked him, doubtfully.

"You," Ron told her, "are Hermione Jean Granger. You're a beautiful and talented witch. You aren't a mudblood."

Hermione smiled sweetly, blushing a light shade of pink. Ron pulled his hand off of Hermione's arm and across her waist, laying his body flat against the earth. Ron looked down at the bouquet of flowers he had forgotten to give to Hermione. He gently picked up the flowers and sat up, twisting his body. Hermione sprung up, looking worryingly at Ron. Ron handed her the flowers. She delicately picked them up, looking at each petal intensely. Hermione smiled beautifully and giggled.

"I'd let you keep them, but they're technically my wand," Ron told her, meakly.

Hermione grasped the flowers in her hand loosely, slowly turning the gorgeous flowers into Ron's old wand again.

"That's alright," Hermione told Ron. "I don't need to keep flowers. I just need to keep you."

Ron grinned his peculiar grin, as he always does. Hermione suck right into it. She giggled and fell into his lips once again. Ron pulled her close to his body, remembering their first kiss in the midst of The Battle of Hogwarts. Hermione did, as well. Each kiss they have shared since as been identical to their first. Each kiss has been just as passionate and sweet as they remembered.

"Ronald!" Mrs. Weasley called from inside the old house.

Ron and Hermione had been so enthralled with each other that they barely remembered they were right outside his house. The two pulled their lips away quickly, breathing heavily. Ron still had his left arm wrapped enduringly around Hermione's waist. Ron's other hand was latched with Hermione's, their fingers interlocking together. They stayed for a moment, taking in each other's presence.

"Ronald Weasley!" his mother called again.

Hermione quickly let go, jumping to her feet. Ron did the same, staggering to his feet beside her. Mrs Weasley stuck her head out of the door, motioning for the pair to come inside. Hermione gathered her wand and the old book she had been reading, then rushed into the house after Ron. Hermione grasped Ron's hand as they entered the six-story house, unaware of what the urgency was. The pair entered to see the whole Weasley family gathered around their kitchen table. Harry stood behind Ginny, resting his hands on her shoulders. Mr. Weasley was pacing the floor in even steps as George stood by him.

Ron looked around at everybody, so nervous and tense. He finally spat out, "What's the matter?"

"It's Bellatrix," Mrs. Weasley uttered.

"Wait," Ron said, slipping a hand around Hermione, pulling her closer to him. "Bellatrix is alive?"

"We don't know for sure," Hagrid said, appearing from the corner. "But until we do, no one is safe."

Ron looked at Hermione at the same moment Hermione looked at him. They were both stricken with worry and fear. Hermione looked down at her arm, grasping it. She knew she would be the one Bellatrix would go after first. Ron knew that too. He pulled Hermione much tighter towards his body, touching his cheek to hers. Harry looked over at Ron, and Ron look to Harry for and answer or a plan. Something that would save them.

"Well, where do we go?" Harry asked.

"I suggest you, Ron, and Hermione flash somewhere that won't be expected. Some place where Bellatrix wouldn't think to look," Hagrid told him. "Some place well populated, where you could get lost in people. But some place that you know well and could navigate around."

"What about New York?" Hermione squeaked out.

Hagrid looked around at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley for an answer. Soon, he answered, "New York would do."

Hermione nodded at Hagrid and then reached her hand out to Harry. He kissed Ginny on the cheek softly before running to Hermione. Just as their hands were about to touch, they were blown apart by a great shake forced upon the house.

"No!" Hermione screamed with fear drawn across her voice.

Hermione watched as Ron was thrust across the room, through the window facing the the field. It seemed as Ron flew in slow motion. The glass bits shattered and soared across the room, piercing the skin of both Harry and Hermione. Ron was cast through the window and into the field. Hermione screamed, thrusting her hands over her head as shreds of glass and wood shot into her skin. Hermione bound to her feet and propelled the door open, scrambling to the other side of the house.

"Ron!" she yelled, approaching his side. "No, Ron!"

Hermione ran to his bloodied side, collapsing on top of him. She quickly tore his shirt to examine his wounds. With a tear stained face, Hermione cried harder, but smiled realizing he wasn't badly hurt. She pulled her wand out from her pocket with her red smudged hands.

"Episkey!" Hermione desperately yelled.

Despite her hope, the spell only healed the minor wounds on Ron torso, though it seemed to relieve some of his pain. Hermione ran her hand down Ron's now rugged cheek, sobbing. Through her tears, Hermione lifted her head to see Bellatrix hovering towards her. She had a black, ghostly aura around her, but she looked completely like the Bellatrix she remembered. Her hair was black and curled, piled high atop her head. She had the same long, black dress on as she did during The Battle of Hogwarts. Hermione rose her to her feet, grasping her wand tightly. She looked Bellatrix into her dead as twilight eyes and lifted her wand straight out in front of her body.

"Impedimenta!" Hermione screamed with all her might.

Hermione watched as Bellatrix was blown through the air. She screamed Hermione's name, but Hermione paid no attention. Her arm fell at her side and she collapsed to her knees beside Ron. Hermione felt his chest once again, running her fingers along a bloodied scar from Ron's shoulder to his hip. He groaned as she touched the parted skin, causing her hand to fly back, away from Ron. Harry appeared at Hermione's side, looking down as Hermione sobbed over Ron. Harry grasped Hermione's hand, holding it tightly. Hermione took Ron's hand and concentrated hard on New York. The trio flashed away from a place they called home, to a place crowded with people. They reappeared in an empty field outside of big cities. As they flashed in, Ron let out a loud groan.

"Ron," Hermione whispered, "you have to stop moving."

She pulled him up a little bit to slip his shirt off of his shoulders. She threw it aside, and carefully, placed him back on the floor. Hermione wrenched a water bottle and a towel from her bag, turning around to see Harry casting the Repello Muggletum spell around them. She turned back to Ron and lightly dabbed him with the wet towel, clearing away dry and fresh blood from his chest. Hermione tore her wand from her pocket, then pointed it at Ron's chest.

"Ferula," she spoke clearly.

A white bandage began to appear on Ron's chest, covering the scar reaching from his shoulder to his hip. The tape on the ends snapped onto his skin, and both Ron and Hermione sighed in relief. She could tell a lot of Ron's pain was gone by the way his shoulders relaxed and his face softened. Hermione ran the back of her hand along his cheek, and Ron took her hand in his.

"Tell me something," he uttered kindly, "Why am I always the one who gets hurt?"

Hermione laughed, for it was fairly true. Ron always seem to get himself hurt some way or another. Ron smiled at Hermione's laugh. She leaned down, pushing his ginger locks away from his forehead. Hermione laid a soft kiss upon his skin. They both closed their eyes as they took each other in. Hermione lifted her head away from Ron's and let her hair fall in front of her face, dangling by Ron's. He meagerly lifted his hand, twisting Hermione's hair behind her ear and laying his hand on her shoulder. She looked at Ron and smiled, but she quickly stood up and grabbed his shirt. Ron sat up a bit, shifting his body to see her. He watched her legs as Hermione moved from his right side to his left. Ron looked up at Hermione standing over him.

"Can you stand?" she asked him.

Ron looked his bandage, then back up at Hermione. He set out his hand for her to grab, and she did just so. Ron bundled to his feet with the help of Hermione's alarming strength. He fell into her arms and hugged her ever so softly. She hugged him back, wrapping her arms around his waist, pulling him into her chest. Hermione lifted her chin and kissed his neck sweetly. Ron sat his forehead against hers and looked into her light brown eyes. They pulled apart, but not before Hermione latched onto Ron's arm to help him into the tent Harry had set up. Hermione guided Ron up the hill, carefully watching his steps so he wouldn't fall.

Ron and Hermione entered the tent to see Harry sitting on the bench. He was just staring at a picture, leaving the pair to assume that it was Ginny. Hermione helped Ron onto his bed, laying him ever so gently onto the sheets. Suddenly, Harry stood up and left, taking the picture with him. Ron and Hermione couldn't tell if he was angry or just upset that he had to leave Ginny so soon after returning to her. Maybe he was angry that Ron and Hermione got to stay together. Maybe he thought that it was unfair that Ginny couldn't come with him. Either way, the pair thought it was best to leave him alone. Ron and Hermione were left to the tent. Ron was toying with his wand, tracing the bumps along the end. He watched Hermione as she stood at the desk in front of them, filing through papers quietly.

"Hermione, I don't want to loose you," Ron murmured quietly.

Hermione jerked her head around and looked at Ron strangely. She hadn't a clue where that comment came from, and she hadn't an idea how to answer it. Hermione only looked on at Ron in anguish and surprise. She started to squeak a sound out from the back of her throat, but Ron cut her off.

"I mean, I just lost Fred. I can't afford to loose you, too, Hermione. You're almost all I have left next to my family!" Ron stated, getting himself in a tizzy. "I can't loose you, Hermione. I just can't. I'm nothing without you!"

Hermione ran to Ron, who was sitting up on his bed. She sat by his side, and pulled his face to hers. Hermione passionately wrapped her lips around his. She ran her hands around Ron's neck as he wrapped his arms around Hermione's back, pulling her onto his lap. Hermione parted her lips from his and took in a deep breath.

"Ron, I don't want to loose you either," she whispered.

Hermione moved off of Ron's lap and sat next to him on the bed. She laid her head against Ron's shoulder as she interlocked her fingers with his. Hermione has never felt insecure with Ron. Not even recently, when after years of friendship, they were finally together. Hermione was at home with Ron, and Ron was at home with Hermione. They knew that home was in each others hearts. Home wasn't a place where they slept. Home wasn't a place where their family was. Home was with each other, for both Ron and Hermione knew that no matter where they slept or where their family was, if they were with each other, they were home.

Hermione began to think about when she had first met Ron. His short, red hair almost glued to his head. Now, he wouldn't know a brush if it was right in front of him. She remembered the first few words that had started it. How she only slipped out, "Pleasure," whereas now Ron leaves her completely speechless. Hermione lifted her head to see Ron. He looked back at her with his bright blue eyes staring kindly and graciously at Hermione. She laid her chin on his shoulder. Ron smiled at her greatly and laughed, putting his head to his chest.

"Ron!" Harry called from outside the tent. "Hermione!"

Ron and Hermione instantly sprang up from the bed and rushed outside to Harry. They trudged over the snow that was dusted on the earth. They didn't have to run far to see Harry staring at the ground.

"Harry, what is it?" Hermione asked as she slid up next to him.

"Footprints," Harry answered. "Footprints right outside of where I did the Muggletum spell."

Hermione looked at him, estranged. "Did you not do a protective charm?" she asked him.

"No, you didn't tell me to do a protective charm!" Harry shouted.

"You should have known!" Hermione shouted back at him spitefully. "I thought you would have known, Harry!"

"Just, do the spell now," Ron told them, pulling Hermione back away from Harry a bit.

Harry raised his wand and steadied it. Before he could say the spell, a cold rush of air burst through the trees. The ground shook, causing Hermione to scream and fall into Ron's arms. A black mist appeared from the brush in front of the trio as fast as lightening strikes the from the clouds. Hermione clung onto both Ron and Harry as they watched Bellatrix emerge from behind the trees and brush.

"Bloody hell," Ron murmured.

"Expelliarmus! Bellatrix screeched, sending Harry's wand flying into the grass beside them. She shouted again, "Impedimenta!"

This time, it was Hermione who was her target. Hermione yelled and flew onto her back a few feet from Ron. Ron and Harry both scrambled for their wands, knowing that to save Hermione, they needed to cast Bellatrix away and get out of there fast. It was Ron who found his wand first.

Ron grasped his wand in his tightly, so much so that he almost broke it, and bellowed deeply, "Incendio!"

He sent blasts of fire from his wand onto the ground and on Bellatrix's clothing. The dry leaves on the ground exploded in a fiery rage, sending sparks up the trees and into the sky. The bottom of Bellatrix's long dress was soon turned to ash the it slowly burned, the fire then crawling up her sleeve. Bellatrix called out after Ron as he ran to Hermione's side. He lifted her body into his arms. Ron called out to Harry as he stared down at Hermione. Harry ran to their sides immediately. Before Ron could ask where they were going, Harry grabbed onto Ron and Hermione, flashing them out. They reappeared, causing Ron to drop to the ground with Hermione in his arms. He looked up, realizing Harry had flashed them home. Harry was already running inside The Burrow when Ron started to head in. Hermione grunted, straining her face as he stood up. Ron shushed her sweetly and cradled her ever more gently as he carried her into the house.

"Oh, Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed when Ron entered with her in his arms. "Bring her here, Ron."

Ron carried Hermione into his living room, placing her onto the couch gently. He sat on the floor beside Hermione and grasped her hand strongly. Ron watched as his mother washed off each of Hermione's wounds. She didn't wrap them, but simply washed them off and let them be. Ron continued to sit by Hermione, holding her hand. Hermione was restless often and tossed her body different ways. She continuously murmured "Mum" in her sleep. Ron couldn't help but to think that he heart must be hurting more than her body. At last, Hermione opened her eyes slightly to see Ron. She smiled faintly and turned over closer to him.

"Hermione," Ron said surprisingly. "You're finally awake."

Hermione squeezed Ron's hand and smiled. She leaned over and kissed him charmingly on his lips. Ron cupped the back of her neck tenderly, returning her kiss more passionately. Hermione hovered over the side of the couch more, leaning in with more adoration and zeal in each kiss they shared. Hermione slowly curled away from Ron to lay back on the couch. Ron stood up and sat on the other end of the couch where Hermione's legs were. He stroked her arm temperately, then engaged his fingers with hers. Hermione crawled her body upright so she was now sitting. Harry walked into the room with Ginny trailing not far behind.

"Ron saved you, you know," Harry told Hermione, nudging his head in Ron's direction.

Hermione looked at Ron and back up at Harry. "He did?" she inquired.

"Always a tone of surprise," Ron divulged playfully, drawing his head back.

Hermione looked up at Ron and blushed. She simply smiled at him as he smiled back at her. Hermione laughed and hugged Ron's arm, causing Ron to laugh too. She laid her head on his shoulder, watching as Harry and Ginny walked out behind them, into the other room. Hermione closed her eyes softly and took in a deep breath that smelled like Ron and the stale air of The Burrow. The stale air didn't bother her at all, though. It mostly smelled of Ron, which comforted Hermione. The stale air just blended in with Ron's essence and became, in some ways, a part of Ron and herself. Hermione sighed, feeling at home with Ron as she always had. Hermione moved her head to see Ron. He was staring blankly at the floor, obviously in thought. He snapped his head back up to look at Hermione. Ron smiled hugely at her, then kissed her forehead so very lightly. Hermione smiled and moved her head back to Ron's shoulder. She closed her eyes, realizing that the feeling of being at home that she felt with Ron was different in that time than it ever was before. It was the feeling of home, but it was so much more than that now. It was the feeling of eternity that Hermione had felt, she realized; the feeling of immeasurable foreverness. She had felt a foreverness with Ron that she had experienced before only in her mother's arms. A foreverness that included knowing you were safe and knowing that the love you were feeling was forever. In that instant, Hermione knew her and Ron's love was infinite and immeasurable. She knew that their love had a foreverness to it that most loves did not. A forever where they were both completely safe within each other. A forever where love never died, not even for a second.


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting of Dorcas

Hermione sat in her bed with wide brown eyes, staring at the cracked ceiling. She had memorized the pattern of the chipped paint at least twenty times in the last hour. Hermione closed her eyes for a minute, then flashed then back open. She couldn't get comfortable, let alone sleep. She turned over to see Ron in the bed next to her. He was more restless that usual, she had noticed, for he was constantly twisting, turning, and contorting on his mattress. Hermione crawled out of her bed and crept over to Ron's. She sat on the side of the bed beside Ron, pushing his bright ginger colored bangs from his forehead.

"Ron," she whispered, nudging his arm lightly.

Ron jerked awake. Looking at Hermione, confused, he asked, "What is it? What's wrong?"

He sat up and caressed Hermione's arms as she looked down at her lap. She didn't say a word, she just fell into Ron's bed next to him. Ron wrapped his arms around her tightly and pulled her close to him. He burrowed his head into Hermione's neck and hair. Hermione began to weep in his arms, but neither said a word. Ron only pulled her into his chest tighter and kissed her from her shoulder to her neck. Ron almost broke down in tears from Hermione crying, as he almost did when he watched as Bellatrix had tortured Hermione before The Battle of Hogwarts. Ron hated hearing Hermione cry; he couldn't stand it. Her misery was nails on a chalkboard for Ron, for all he wanted was to make her happy. Soon, Hermione's cries turned into subtle whimpers as she was comforted in Ron's arms. Ron moved his head slowly to kiss Hermione's neck. He laid two soft kisses upon his skin before they both fell into a peaceful sleep wrapped in each other's arms.

Ron awoke the next morning to see that the spot where Hermione had fallen asleep next to him last night was empty. He sat up in his bed and looked around the room for Hermione, but she was no where to be found. There was a clattering from in the kitchen that caused Ron to jerk his head towards the door. He jumped out of his bed and clamored down four flights of winding stairs. He entered the kitchen to see his mum, Hermione, and Ginny making breakfast. Hermione whipped her reddish golden brown locks over her shoulder as she hovered above a hot pan. Ron walked up behind her and wrapped one arm around her waist. Hermione looked up over her shoulder, smiling at Ron greatly. Ron lightly kissed her cheek, which launched Hermione into a fit of soft laughter. Neither Ron nor Hermione had been one to fancy displaying and professing their affection for each other, but at this point, they didn't care. The pair were far too enthralled with each other to not show it.

Ron helped Hermione and the girls prepare the table for breakfast. Ron, of course, sat next to Hermione, as close to her bare arm as he could get. Hermione's cheeks could not stop blushing a fiery shade of plum whilst Ron's ears blasted a deep shade of red. Ron began to eat as much as he could, as fast as he could. Hermione glared over at him as he ate grotesquely, but she soon began to laugh as she always ended up doing.

"Do you ever stop eating?" Hermione asked, playfully.

Ron looked up at Hermione with his his usual look of confusion. With a mouth full of food, he answered, "I'm hungry."

Hermione threw her head down and laughed quietly, brushing up against Ron's arm. Ron swallowed his food and laughed with her. They both looked over at each other, falling silent for a moment. However, they soon broke out in chortles and giggles once again. The pair continued to laugh and talk through their breakfast as the rest of the table laughed, ate, and talked with each other. Hermione and Ron joined in every now and then, but were mainly concentrated on each other. Once everyone had finished eating, Ron helped Hermione clear the table and wash the dishes. The two spent the time smiling at each other in silence for a long while before Ron finally spoke up.

"You know," he said, swallowing hard, "you mumble in your sleep."

"Oh," Hermione said, lifting her head to look precariously at Ron for a second before dropping it to continue washing her plate. "And what do I say?"

Ron swallowed again and looked at Hermione cautiously. He instantly regretted bringing that up. Ron placed the plate he was drying on the counter and gripped his hands around the edge of the sink. Ron knew that the moment he answered Hermione, that she would remember the last time she saw them, the time that she uttered 'Obliviate,' and everything changed. Ron looked at the reflection that was cast of Hermione in the window in front of them. A streak of light hit her perfectly, bringing out all of her right angles, as if she had any wrong ones. She was looking down, still washing the same plate before she looked up at Ron, turning her body towards him for an answer to her question.

"You keep mumbling...'mum'," Ron answered, hesitantly.

Hermione nearly dropped the plate from her soapy fingers. She breathed out a quivering breath as she slid the plate back into the the hot water in the sink. She lifted her hands out for a towel, but instead, Ron grasped her small hands in his large palms. Hermione's eyes swelled up, becoming bloodshot and red in seconds. Her tears gushed up by the rims of her eyes, but never poured over. Ron pulled Hermione close, wrapping one arm around her shoulder as he hugged her tightly.

"I miss her, Ron," Hermione mumbled.

"She misses you, too," Ron told her softly.

Hermione drew her body from Ron and leaned over the sink. She pulled her hair to one side. Just barely, Hermione whispered, "She doesn't even remember me."

"But you're a part of her," he said as he stood behind her, breathing deeply. "Her heart will always be missing you."

Hermione slowly turned around and leaned her back against the edge of the counter. She folded her arms across her chest as she dropped her head. Ron moved beside her and looked over into the living room where the rest of his family sat. Hermione sighed, twisting a lock of hair around her finger and jamming it behind her ear. Ron looked over at Hermione, her sandy red colored hair cascading down her shoulder as she flicked her thumb against her pointer finger and stared at the ground. He leaned over and lightly brushed her cheek with his finger, cleaning a bit of soap from her skin. Hermione looked up at him with a small grimace upon her face noted by her wrinkled eye brows and twisted lips, though her chalky brown eyes spoke soft words of thanks that pierced into Ron's heart like a strike of lightning, rupturing him with the assurance that Hermione understood his kind words and took them in as comfort. Ron lifted Hermione's hand in his and encompassed her slender fingers in his bulky palms. Hermione let out a quiet cheer, which soon turned into a jubilant laugh. Ron began to laugh, as well, for there wasn't a time when Hermione' laughter wasn't contagious. As the two laughed and embraced in the kitchen, there was a knock on the door, to which Ginny and Harry answered. Ron and Hermione sunk in along side Harry and Ginny to see who was at the door. Hermione's eyes widened considerably to see the perceptive, young, blonde haired witch standing at the doorstep.

"Luna?" Hermione asked, astonishingly, as she dragged her into the house by the hand. "What are you doing here?"

"Have you not heard about Bellatrix?" Luna asked while Hermione sat her onto the couch in the living room.

Hermione lowered herself to a chair opposite of Luna as Ron stood next to Harry behind her. She swallowed hard and answered, "Yes. We've, eh, heard."

"Oh," Luna said as she cocked her head and looked precariously at the trio. "She came for you, didn't she?"

Ron, Hermione, and Harry answered her with a terrifying silence. Luna looked at them passively before she dipped her head into her rose colored book. She flipped the pages a few times in front of her pale face, soon landing in the middle of the book. Luna brought the book to her lap, drew her wand from her bag, and pointed against the parchment's spine. Hermione, Ron, and Harry crowded around the girl to see what she was pointing at, but to their surprise the page was blank. Hermione's crooked eyes looked up at Luna in confusion.

"Aparacium," Luna crowed enchantingly, dawning the text to slowly crawl onto the pages. The invisible ink soon began to show, fading in from the top to the bottom of the pages.

"What is this?" Hermione asked.

Harry looked up at Luna, then returned his glance to the newly written pages and asked,"And where did you find it?"

"I found this in the basement of Malfoy Manor. It's written entirely in invisible ink. It's filled with _all_ of the secrets of the great, dangerous witch, Bellatrix," Luna explained.

"Wicked," Ron whispered, making Hermione let out a small laugh.

"It used to be black," Luna seemed to announce ever so dreamily, flashing her sparkling eyes over to Harry. "I painted it pink."

Hermione never adverted her eyes from the book, as she seemed to be reading. She peered up at Luna quickly before she snatched the book from Luna's lap aggressively. Hermione flipped her crimson brown twists of hair to her back.

"Revenge," Hermione spoke, almost as a sweet song. "Such a simple word, yet meaning so much. Revenge. Oi, yes, revenge. That is what will fall upon them, I am sure of that. Potter and his mudblood little friend - and that scruffy looking red-head too! For all of them shall face the final wrath of my power one day. By Lord Voldemort and myself, I curse thou with my deepest disgust for who calls thyself the boy who lived, and all of thee who shall ever travel the same path with Harry Potter! Revenge shall fall upon you, Harry Potter. That is ensured. No matter where or when my grave is set, he shall never fall into sanctuary, for I will forever creep where he lay."

Hermione laid the open book on Luna's lap and lowered herself on the couch next to Ron. Luna snapped the book shut, send sparks of dust into the air. She balanced it on the Weasley's old, wooden table between the couch and the two chair facing opposite of them. She kindly excused herself from the room, letting the door bounce a few times against the frame on her way out. Not three seconds after Luna had left, Ginny walked in, staring at Ron, Harry, and Hermione's petrified faces. Harry stood up and briskly walked her out of the room, assuring her that there was nothing to worry about. Hermione spun her body out the couch to face Ron.

"Do you really think she means that?" she asked him, toying with his fingers.

"Getting revenge?" Ron snarled with speckles of sarcasm in his tone. "Yeah, I do. But that doesn't mean she's going to get it."

Hermione moved her gaze up to Ron, beaming her glowing eyes at him as he stared down at the book on the table, glaring at it vexatiously. Ron flicked his view over at Hermione and radiated a full smile affluent in felicity. Hermione let out a chirp of laughter, then sighed, allowing a fragment of a smile to curl at the end of her lips. Ron bowed his head down and laid a fluid kiss upon Hermione's lips. She returned the kiss enthusiastically, caressing her lips against his passionately. Ron wrapped his hand around Hermione's neck nimbly. They unraveled their lips and sat back on the couch. Hermione laughed, but she didn't know why. She was probably just too happy with Ron for her own good. Ron and Hermione turned their heads to see Harry trekking through kitchen. Luna was shuffling along not far behind him wearing her 3-D glasses with her nose in her father's newest issue of The Quibbler.

"You've heard of Herpo the Foul, have you not?" Luna asked, more directing her question to Hermione, assuming that she knew the answer.

"Yes," Hermione answered, to no surprise. She looked over to Ron and Harry as if she were asking them if she had to explain who he was. That answer was undeniably yes, and so she continued, "Herpo the Foul was a dark wizard known for being the first wizard to hatch a Basilisk and successfully create a Horcrux."

"True," Luna said, looking at Hermione whimsically before she dove into her story. "Herpo _was_ all of that. But many people forget about his heir - yes, his heir. All of his heir's were squibs, whom he had disowned. Until this one, that is. Dorcas, her name is. A name not close to suiting her beauty at all. Dorcas was born in 1946, though she does not look her age. At the age of 17, Dorcas created her own potion - Aetas Tergus, she called it - and was set at being 17 forever. Anyway, she inherited all of her ancestors abilities including dark arts mastery and parselmouth. Though, none of the dark traits were passed down. Dorcas was given a yew wand that was thirteen and a half inches, much like Voldemort's, but with a Dragon's heartstring inside to match Bellatrix. She was sorted into Gryffindor, despite her history. Dorcas did great things in her days, but has fallen off the grid and since been presumed to be dead."

"Well, how do you know that she isn't actually dead?" Hermione asked, interrupting Luna.

"She works for my father. She draws some beautiful pictures in The Quibbler, but she never puts her name on it," Luna revealed. She glanced up at Harry with dazzling eyes and continued, "I suspect the she gives my father credit to through the Nargles off. They infested her house with mistletoe, you know."

"Right," Ron said hesitantly, "but what's she got to do with Bellatrix or defeating her?"

Luna murmured, "Well, she's very powerful. At least as powerful - if not more powerful - as Bellatrix. Voldemort, even. She could defeat anyone if she tried or become the next great Dark Wizard. She's too kind hearted to kill without reason, however. But we can give her a reason. She wouldn't stand to see you all killed."

Hermione looked down, contemplating their options. She swallowed hard before finally asking, "Where do find Dorcas?"

"She resides near a Muggle village," divulged Luna. "Dorcas lives right outside - sort of on the edge of - Little Hangleton."

"Where Voldemort's parents lived?" Harry asked, springing towards her.

"Oh, yes," Luna answered. "That's why she lives there. She finds it suspicious, but too much of a Muggle village to be so suspicious that she will be found."

"Can we go there?" Hermione inquired. "Can she help us?"

Luna extended her hands to Harry and Hermione. Hermione took Ron's and Luna's as Harry tightly held Luna's, forming a line. Luna closed her eyes tightly and apparated them from the room. They appeared again in long green grass. They opened their eyes to see Dorcas's tiny cottage out the outskirts of Little Hangleton. The cottage was a light blue with dull banana yellow window frames. The door was pasty white with black splatters of paint on it. Vines were climbing up the sides of the house, but it didn't look at all messy. It looked very picture perfect, in fact. Dorcas's house looked extremely well tended to - like the vine had been guided to grow in criss cross patterns, the toads on the steps were placed gently on the concrete, and the birds were glued onto the top pillar of her little cottage. There was even mistletoe spurting wondrously from the chimney, cascading down the brick and laying on top of the grey shingles on the roof.

Hermione edged forward towards the house and Ron followed her. Luna and Harry walked after them, pushing away flies that tried to grasp onto their legs and arms. Hermione climbed up the steps, rapped on the door, and fell back to stand with Harry, Ron, and Luna in the grass. The door opened, revealing a beautiful, young woman with long legs and slim arms. Her blonde hair fell right past her shoulders, touching her chest. She was very pale, much like Luna, but still shone in the light. She was wearing a floral button down shirt and dark blue jeans that tightened around her calves and ankles with black and white sneakers. The woman hooked a smile on the corner of her mouth and moved to full view in the door, clicking her knobby knees together and hitting her bony wrists against her hips.

"Howya Luna," she said softly with a layer of an Irish accent in her tone, her words fluttering across the air with a voice almost as dreamy as Luna's, yet as stern and sharp as Hermione's. "What do yer friend's names be?"

Luna walked right into Dorcas's house and prompted Harry, Ron, and Hermione to follow her. She shuffled into the living room - which was directly into front when you entered the house - and sat herself onto the worn in, but still well put together, black leather couch. Hermione and Ron sat on the other end of the couch, opposite of Luna while Harry knelt on the arm of the couch. Dorcas closed the door and walked over to them. She sat in a large lavender colored chair with log arms and legs. She had her legs crossed tightly, looking as if she would never uncross them again.

"My name's Hermione Granger," a voice sang. Hermione jerked her head in the boy's directions and said, "This is Ron Weasley and Harry Potter."

"Potter?" Dorcas squeaked, sitting up straight in her chair. "Harry Potter, we meet at last. Oh, how ye have yer mother's -"

"Eyes," Harry interjected, laughing - for everyone said that about his eyes.

"Indeed, ye do, Harry," she sighed.

"You knew my mother?" he asked Dorcas.

"Aye, did so. Had only met her a few times - a bloody great witch, that Lily. And the famous Ron Weasley!" Dorcas moved her eyes to Ron, who was sitting next to Hermione with now flaming red ears. "Family o' seven, I reckon. Now, I dun mean to throw shapes, but I did do know about ye. An' this ripe o' a bird here is Hermione, eh? Oh, ye be the finest witch o' yer age, I hear."

Dorcas's voice pierced through Harry, Ron, and Hermione, who had never heard such a thick but floating, kind Irish accent. Luna handed Dorcas the pink book which used to Bellatrix's. She read at lightning pace. Hermione began to fondle with Ron's fingers when Dorcas's voice sang again.

"I can help ye, I can," she told them, snapping the book shut. "I be needing to keep Luna with me and I suggest Harry be staying with me, too. Yer two - Ron, Hermione - ye need to be at a safe place. Here - er - aye! Witch's Willow. Ye ever heard o' it?"

"No," said Ron and Hermione harmoniously.

Dorcas grunted. "A'right. I be sending ye there, eh? Ye can use me Floo Powder, dun worry. When ye get there, go to forty two Gimping Goblin's Lane, ye hear? It be in Wizard's Burrow, off to ye left o' the entrence o' Witch's Willow. Now," she said, pushing Ron and Hermione into her fireplace and handing the fistfuls of Floo Powder, "dun ye be going off an' being thick, aye? Keep out o' the way o' chancers an' guirriers. Be wide an' keep ye cake-holes shut!"

Ron and Hermione barely understood half of what Dorcas had said. Still, they flung their Floor Powder into the fireplace and spoke clearly, "Witch's Willow!" Green fire spun around them and whooshed them away.

"Bellatrix! What a waster o' a witch!" they heard Dorcas murmur on their way out.

Ron and Hermione thudded to their feet. Hermione peered up at the sign above them that read, "Witch's Willow" in a curly print. She and Ron drew their wands from their pockets. Hermione reached for Ron's hand and clasped it. They didn't say anything, they only followed Dorcas's orders. They turned left at the entrance and found Wizard's Burrow. Ron lit the tip of his wand so tat they could see in the darkness. They walked for twenty three minutes until they found Gimping Goblin's Lane. They walked for another eleven minutes until they were standing in front of house number forty two. Cautiously, Ron crept into the dark house. He shown his wand in every room before he let Hermione come in. Even then, Ron made sure that Hermione was either by his side or in his sight. This didn't bother Hermione in the least because she was doing the same for Ron.

The night grew even darker as black clouds formed around the moon - the only light in the sky - and droned it out. Rain began to patter on the roof and slip down the windows. Hermione stared out through the glass to the house across the street. The perfectly cut grass lined up along the white concrete. There was a light in one window that kept going on and off. She knew it had to be a young witch or wizard practicing the Lumos spell by the way the blue-ish light faded in and out frequently. Ron walked up behind Hermione and took her hand. She jumped a little bit - partly because he startled her and partly because of his icy cold hands. Ron kissed her forehead.

"Let's go to sleep," he whispered to her. "It's been a long day, you must be tired."

Hermione sighed and nodded her head. Ron, still holding her hand, walked with her up a flight of stairs to a bedroom. Ron must have seen Hermione's eyes flicker with confusion and speck of fear because he told her, "I'll sleep where ever you're most comfortable."

"No," she reassured him. "Sleep in the bed with me. It's better with you there."

They didn't even bother undressing and getting into their pajama's. Ron and Hermione walked over to the bed, prompting Ron to lift Hermione off her feet and toss her on top of the bed, throwing himself on top of her. She let out a breathy and exhausted laugh as he rolled over and laid flat on his back next to her. Hermione turned to her side and tightened one hand in Ron's. Her other hand ran across Ron's shirt as Hermione traced the pattern that Mrs. Weasley had sewn for him. Hermione kicked her knee against Ron's leg and moved her head into Ron's soft shoulder. Ron had one arm around Hermione's neck with his hand draped over her shoulder and the other laying against the comforter of the bed. He bent down and kissed Hermione's forehead again. This time, she looked up at him and returned his peck with a passionate snog on his lips. She intertwined her lips with his and ran her hand up his chest to his neck. Ron returned the kiss enthusiastically, pulling Hermione closer onto his chest. Hermione cupped her hand around Ron's cheek, rich with stubble for he had not shaved recently. They pulled their lips apart and went back to their old positions, with Hermione's neck in Ron's embrace and Ron's chest with Hermione's hand on top of it.

"I love you, you know," Hermione murmured quietly - so quietly that Ron almost didn't hear it.

Ron chortled a bit and said, "You already know that I love you, Hermione."

Hermione smiled, let out a small laugh, and sighed again. She twisted her arm around Ron's waist and ran her leg over his. She closed her eyes tightly, but Ron didn't close his for a long while. He had stayed awake, making sure Hermione fell asleep soundly. Hermione's breaths became even and rhythmic, comforting Ron that she had fallen asleep. Ron hastily fell asleep, his snores drowning out Hermione's calm breaths, but never waking her up.


End file.
